Generally, antennas can be configured to transmit and/or receive energy in the form of electromagnetic waves. In many cases, antennas are coupled with one or more electrical device components and can be configured to transmit and receive signals over a distance, e.g., to relay information. In some cases, antennas are carefully engineered so that signal communication between the antenna and the other device components proceeds with minimal loss in signal integrity, e.g., fidelity. For example, medical imaging devices, such as magnetic resonance imaging machines or microwave imaging systems, can transmit energy and receive corresponding signals through use of specialized antennas. In such applications, signal fidelity can be an important aspect of device operation.